


Tsum thing to cry about

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Slapping, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, Static electricity, Tsums, friction is a harsh mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve’s initial confliction about what animal to be and places his and Tony’s fate into the claws of the Alchemist, which turns them into tsumthing.





	Tsum thing to cry about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



> electrons are so nice they make you warm and fuzzy but you have to be careful they are pesky little bois.

Initially Steve’s meeting with the Alchemist was okay though he had an issue on deciding what animal to pick. There were so many creatures to pick from, he thought about dogs, cats, horses, even dolphins but when it came to the actual decision making he faltered. This never really happened out on the battlefield, he could make quick calls and snap judgments.

The alchemist was sitting across him dipping his claws into the tea cup and messing with the water in a bored way. People were of course giving them wide berth in the shoppe, He was in uniform. People were recording this he just knew it.

“Maybe we should meet up when you know which animal you desire? This cannot be good for your image.”  
The claw was lazily gesticulating to the bystanders. The other slouched in the booth huddling inward.

“There are so many options though!”  
“I’m not going anywhere, if you can keep your end of the bargain I’m fine with fulfilling these fantasies of yours.” 

Steve leaned back tapping his gloved finger against the table top, the bargain was essentially not helping Dr. Strange take the Alchemist down. ‘Let the supreme taco fight his issues alone’ Steve had agreed since technically it was outside of the purview of the avengers, magic was essentially Dr. Strange’s area to protect.

“You have my email you can just message me when you decide, yes?”  
Steve sat up and leaned forward he had been looking forward to an animal romp in the bed with Tony today.  
“Could you just decide for me?”

The pseudo villain froze in the booth, the mask of layered black metal turned from looking out the window. Steve felt like he was being appraised by the mask, he wished the other would remove it, but he could understand the need for anonymity. The claws where folded in front of the blackish body suit the body language shifted from hunched over to authoritative. 

“I can if you desire me too, do you have any specifications?”  
Steve offered a smile.  
“Anything is fine!”

He heard the deep sigh, and saw the shrug.  
“Alright, your hand.”

Steve placed his hand into the outstretched claw and saw the bright white light envelope it, the Alchemist released his hold.  
“When you get home, slap your lover on the ass and the transformation will take place. Don’t cry to me if it's not your teacup.”  
The man gestured to the teacup as he stood to leave, vanishing outside into one of the nearby alley ways. Steve was looking at his hand excited about the night to come.

He resisted the urge to slap Tony right there at dinner, not after Clint had apparently seen them candoodling as snakes. He described it a big ball of hissing danger noodles and had freaked out, there had to be an intervention by JARVIS before things settled down. Tony was unapologetic about it stating Clint shouldn’t even had been in his penthouse bedroom. Clint had shot back that it was were the best soap was and that had devolved into a fight. Since tony had been frustrated by his soap disappearing.

The team didn’t need more ‘mental scarring’ as clint put it. Bruce had agreed but asked them to keep it to their rooms, and ‘not his lab ever again’. Natasha merely looked pleased about the whole thing, Steve had a hard time getting a read on her. He waited after the movie and then after the discourse as to why the original was better. He waited after the after movie dessert his own sundae inhaled.

Finally when they were alone in the bedroom, tony was crawling on the bed towards Steve’s pillow. He slapped that round plump ass catching tony completely off guard and then everything was enveloped in a bright light.  
“Steve what the hell was that!?”

Tony’s voice was above him as he looked up at the huge plateau that was the bed. Tony’s face peered over the edge Steve looked closely they were not animals at all but those little tsum things that Tony had licensed to sell.  
“Steve you're a fucking Tsum tsum, what did you do? You met with him didn’t you!”

Tony was angry, but he was adorable angry as a Tsum. Steve was enamored with how small and angry he was, and climbed up the bed skirt. To rub against his irate lover.  
“Yeah but i couldn’t decide and let him pick, and i said anything. So i guess this is my fault.”

Steve was being humble because it was his fault but seeing tsum Tony angrily pace the bed sheets was something else. Silver lining right? The way tony’s round ass wiggled as he moved, Steve was ready to slap it again. He let Tony bluster some more, apologizing occasionally. God it wiggled and jiggled perfectly he was drooling!

“Steve! You shouldn’t mess around with magic like that! What if he turned us into mold?”  
“You’d be the sexiest mold ever?”  
The was and exasperated sigh from Tony, Steve moved in and began to rub his face all over Tony’s ass.

“This is good, you ass is amazing in this form.”  
“WHAT?”  
Tony strained to see his ass,  
“Its huge!”  
“I know isn’t that great!”  
Steve continued rubbing at it till he felt Tony give a full body shiver. The ass was pressed back into his face. Steve continued rubbing his terry cloth face into Tony’s round plump ass, just enjoying the way it felt.

“Steve let me return this...oh!”  
“Nope, this was my mistake and I’m fixing it!”  
Fixing it by making it up to Tony with rubbing and possibly frottage but they were children’s toys and didn’t seem to have anything for penetration so Steve continued his rubbing. Tony offered a softer moan, there was no arguing at this point. Steve had already won the argument, Tony was trembling underneath his soft fabric body as he continued to just rub against Tony’s back side. 

There was a bit of static shared between them every fiber on his terry cloth exterior was standing at attention. Tony was writhing under Steve as the static began to build up to the point Steve could see it transfering between their soft bodies. It felt great his little fibers were warm and the electric feeling was amazing!

“Oh Steve, I think….uhhh”  
There was a discharge into the blankets around them Steve collapsed against Tony as they gasped for breath their little tsum bodies tuckered out by the energy transference.  
“That wasn’t bad, maybe we should try out the tens unit later?”

Tony offered as he sighed under Steve, Steve managed a nod still in his fugue to manage much of a response. This was better than he could have imagined! He snuggled into Tony’s side, tony leaned up against him as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
